Pika und Chu
by Gomamon goes Osaka
Summary: Die Geschichte von Pika und Chu


Pika und Chu

Es war einmal ein Pikachu mit Namen Chu, das lebte mit seiner Schwester Pika im Kraftwerk auf Route 10. Da man das Kraftwerk nur per Fluss erreichen konnte, war es schön abgelegen und friedlich. Pika und Chu lebten fröhlich mit den Voltoballs und Magnetilos in den Tag hinein, bis ein Pokemon Trainer das Kraftwerk betrat.

Er ging allen sehr schnell auf die Nerven, vor allem den Voltoballs, die er dauernd mit irgendwelchen Items verwechselte und versuchte mitgehen zu lassen. Deshalb versuchten die Voltoballs ihn wieder zu vertreiben, aber es klappte einfach nicht. Er hatte nämlich Pokemon dabei, die wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und ihm aus irgendeinem schleierhaften Grund dabei halfen das Kraftwerk ins Chaos zu stürzen. Als schließlich selbst ein Team aus Lektoball und Magneton, das zur Verstärkung angerückt war, Probleme bekam, beschloss Chu ihnen zu helfen.

Doch als Chu vor dem Poketrainer auftauchte, geschah etwas völlig Unerwartetes. Anstatt eines der fremden Pokemon auf ihn loszuschicken, schmiss ihm der Trainer einen Ball an den Kopf und plötzlich war Chu an dem seltsamsten Ort, den er je gesehen hatte. Er befand sich in einem stockdunklen, unglaublich engen Raum, der rund war wie eine Kugel. Chu blieb dort für eine lange Weile und konnte keinen Weg finden sich zu befreien. Er war verwirrt und besorgt um seine Freunde und Pika, die noch gar nicht wusste, dass er losgezogen war, um den Poketrainer zu verjagen.

Schließlich wurde Chu so plötzlich, wie er in sein Gefängnis gelangt war, wieder aus diesem befreit. Er stand mit einem Mal im Freien an einem unbekannten Ort und der blöde Trainer war immer noch da und wollte, dass er ein anderes Pokemon vermöbelte.

Für Chu war das der Beginn einer höchst seltsamen Zeit. Die meisten Tage war er in dem engen Pokeball eingesperrt, in dem es superlangweilig war. Man konnte dort einfach nichts tun, außer zu schlafen und Heimweh zu kriegen. Und wenn Chu dann doch mal rausgelassen wurde, musste er immer für seinen blöden Trainer kämpfen. Er lernte, dass der Trainer Rot hieß und dass es aus irgendeinem Grund fast unmöglich war sich seinen Befehlen zu widersetzen. Das war zu Schade, denn er konnte Rot wirklich nicht leiden. Dauernd schrie er ihm Befehle für seine Attacken zu, als ob Chu nicht selbst wüsste, wie die hießen. Er lief an den unmöglichsten Orten herum; stockdunklen Höhlen, in denen Chu als Lampe herhalten musste, fremder Leute Häuser und jeder einzelnen Wiese des Planeten. An einem denkwürdigen Tag versuchte er Chu sogar Surfer beizubringen, was nun wirklich die Höhe war.

Einen Monat nach dem Chu gefangen worden war, langweilte er sich mal wieder im Pokeball zu Tode, als er für einen Kampf rausgelassen wurde. Doch wie groß war seine Überraschung als sein Gegner ein Pikachu wie er war. Und nicht nur irgendeines, es war seine Schwester Pika!

Pika hatte nämlich, nachdem sie ein Lektoball über Chus Entführung informiert hatte, sofort die Spur von Rot aufgenommen. Dummerweise hatte Rot da das Kraftwerk schon in totales Chaos getaucht und allem Anschein nach missgelaunt verlassen gehabt. So verließ Pika ebenfalls das Kraftwerk und machte sich auf die Suche.

Leider musste sie zu ihrer Überraschung feststellen, dass es eine ganze Menge dieser Poketrainer gab, die Pokemon an den entlegensten Orten auflauerten. So war es zunächst schwierig den richtigen Trainer ausfindig zu machen. Doch schließlich fand sie Rot mithilfe der Beschreibungen der Voltoballs und der wilden Pokemon, die sie unterwegs befragte. Ein paar konnten Chu sogar als das gelangweilte Pikachu identifizieren, das sie kurzzeitig unter Strom hatte stellen sollen, während es seinem Trainer giftige Blicke zuwarf.

Nun standen sich Pika und Chu also endlich nach langer Trennung gegenüber.

„Chu!" rief Pika überglücklich. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Chu sah Pika freudig und gleichzeitig bestürzt an. Schon rief sein Trainer hinter seinem Rücken Angriffe, die Hälfte mal wieder welche, die sich gar nicht in seinem Fähigkeiten-Set befanden. Chu graute es vor der Aussicht seine Schwester angreifen zu müssen.

Pika ignorierte Rot und sah Chu abwartend an. Sie hatte auf ihrer Reise gesehen, welche Macht Pokemon Trainer über die von ihnen gefangen Pokemon hatten, aber Chu war ihr Bruder. Sie brauchte keine Angst zu haben.

Chu sah auf seine arglose Schwester, die still wartete, und als Rot hinter ihm plötzlich wieder „Surfer!" schrie, war das Maß voll. Er wurde so wütend, dass er auf Pika zusprang und mit ihr zusammen in den Wald davon stürzte. Die Stimme von Rot hörte er nicht mehr und der Pokeball kam zu spät zum Einsatz. Chu und Pika waren auf und davon.

Glücklich kehrten sie ins Kraftwerk zurück, wo die Magnetilos und Voltoballs das Chaos des Poketrainer-Überfalls inzwischen wieder beseitigt hatten. Die beiden Pikachus wurden herzlich empfangen und zu ihrer großen Freude, war auch das Zapdos zurück, welches für ein paar Monate Urlaub in einem vorbeiziehenden Gewitter gemacht hatte, und zusammen feierten sie eine große Party. Und wenn wieder mal ein Poketrainer in ihrem Kraftwerk vorbei sah, versteckten sich Pika und Chu zusammen mit allen Voltoballs, ließen ihn schön in Ruhe Unsinn anstellen und warteten bis er wieder abgezogen war.

ENDE


End file.
